civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Lavra (Civ6)
point per turn. +1 point per turn. +1 point per turn. +1 point per turn. |adjacency_bonus = +2 from each adjacent natural wonder. +1 from each adjacent +1 from every 2 adjacent and tiles. |citizen_yields_(per_citizen) =+2 |trade_yields = |production_cost = 27 |maintenance = 1 |unlocks_buildings = Shrine, Temple |advance_required = Astrology |unique = Russian |replaces = Holy Site }} The Lavra is a unique district of the Russian civilization in Civilization VI. It replaces the Holy Site. * Effects: ** Lower cost (27 vs. 54) ** +2 points per turn (vs. +1). ** +1 , and point per turn. (Not affected by the Oracle.) ** Expands the city's borders whenever a Great Person is used in the city. ** Receives Major bonus (+2) to yield for each adjacent Natural Wonder, a Standard bonus (+1) to yield for each adjacent Mountain tile, and Minor bonus (+½) to for each adjacent district tile and each adjacent unimproved Woods tile. ** A religion can be founded in a Lavra. ** Religious units can be purchased in a city with a Lavra, spawning in the Lavra or if that's unavailable in the City Center (stacking limits permitting). ** Religious units heal in a Lavra and in tiles adjacent to it. ** Specialists add +2 each. Buildings The following buildings can be constructed in a Lavra: *Shrine *Temple *Worship building (requires the appropriate Worship Belief): **Cathedral **Dar-e Mehr **Gurdwara **Meeting House **Mosque **Pagoda **Stupa **Synagogue **Wat Projects *'Holy Site Prayers': Earns and points equal to 15% of used Strategy The Lavra provides twice as many points as the Holy Site it replaces, thus ensuring that the Russians will be one of the first civilizations to found a religion even if they don't build Stonehenge. It also provides , , and points and expands its city's borders each time a Great Person is activated there. This gives Russia a good incentive to build Theater Squares and focus on cultural development in its cities, attracting all kinds of artistic geniuses who can expand Russia's borders while edging it ever closer to winning a Culture Victory. Civilopedia entry In the Eastern Orthodox tradition, a lavra (such as found at Mount Athos in Greece or Neamț in Romania) is a cloistered monastery of cells for hermits with a central church and/or rectory. Perhaps the most famous is the Alexander Nevsky Lavra (trust the Russians to name a holy place after a warrior) in St. Petersburg where many eminent but dead Russians are buried – besides Nevsky, there's Euler, Suvarov, Mussorgsky, Tchaikovsky, Dostoevsky and others. Believed to have its origins in the early 4th century AD, the first lavra seems to have been a settlement of some 600 hermits around Nitria in the Egyptian desert. In the strict Eremitic tradition, these hermit-monks lived a secluded life devoted to prayer, often accompanied by vows of silence, chastity, meditation and/or fasting. Further proof of the lengths to which some of the faithful will resort to be saved. Gallery File:Civ 6 Lavra.jpg|Lavra in game File:Civ6 Russian Lavra.png|Lavra up close Category:Russian